marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Marble (Earth-9047)
(later Revengers) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-9047 | BaseOfOperations = Hotel Galacticus, New Hampshire; formerly Offengers Mansion | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Electrician; former adventurer | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter B. Gillis; Jon Bogdanove | First = What The--?! Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = The superheroine then known as Captain Marvin was a member of the superhero team known as the Offengers and based in the Offengers Mansion. By that point, Captain Marvin was not always identified as a girl, a situation she disliked. The mutie superheroes X-Persons, misled by the supervillain Scarecrow, believed that the Offengers were being mind-controlled by a villain and staged an attack on the Offengers Mansion. The Offengers' telepath Dr. Droolid informed the Offengers of the incoming invasion, but before the Offengers could react, the X-Persons dropped on them, literally. As in, they broke the ceiling on the Offengers' heads. The Offengers regrouped and attacked the X-Persons. During the battle, Captain Marvin noticed X-Person Sturm-and-Drang's uncommon white hair and asked whether she bleached it. The battle escalated with other superheroes joining soon afterward.. The Offengers changed their name to the Revengers, and soon afterward Captain Marble left the team.. She was seen as a frequent patron of Bud's Sud, the after-hours pub frequented by heroes and villains. When Bud managed to keep his business even after the landlord tried to take it from him, Bud was lifted and cheered by several super-heroes who happened to be his personal friends, including Captain Marvin. Captain Marvin changed her nom-de-guerre to Captain Marble and started working as a living electrician for a living. She was hired in Hotel Galacticus, an inn in New Hampshire recently bought and refurbished by Galacticus and somehow-managed by Novice, his faithful herald. Captain Marble was entrusted with the reparations of the electric wires before the hotel inspector come. To do so, Captain Marble changed to her electric form and entered through a socket, looking for a fuse box. Unfortunately, she lost her way and came out through a different socket, electrocuting a number of guests—specifically the Impervious Guard, who was there incognito to arrest Galacticus. She returned to the socket and, when she went out again, she was in a guest room—the hotel inspector's, who was there in incognito too. Captain Marble accidentally killed the inspector and left, leaving the corpse for Galacticus and Novice to find—and get rid of... | Powers = She can turn into a human-shaped electric current that can enter through a plug and travel using conductive means. While in this state, she can speak out loud and be heard. If she touches a person while in this shape, that person will suffer an electric shock, which can be lethal for a normal human... | Abilities = She has a certain talent as an electrician... | Strength = | Weaknesses = When travelling through the electric wiring of a hotel, she has problems to find a fuse box... | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Captain Marble is unrelated to other "Marble" characters and groups including Marble Girl,.. Goofball the Masked Marble.. and Marble Comics... Well, her name may be related to Marble Comics. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = | Quotation = Excuse me, sir--do you know the way to the nearest fuse box? Sir? | Speaker = Captain Marble | QuoteSource = What The--?! Vol 1 9 }}